Oh No, Not Another Shulk Fanfic
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Because fanfiction makes Shulk really feel it.
1. Chapter 1

"Korttork," Dry Bowser groaned as he realized he was starring in another stupid fanfiction again.

"That's right! It's a fanfic starring me!" Shulk proudly exclaimed as he stripped off his clothes, revealing his underwear.

"Why? Don't we already have a hundred fanfics about you?" Dunban asked, being rather annoyed.

"Well, yes, but..." Shulk trailed off as he then grabbed Dunban and passionately kissed him.

Captain Falcon walked in, wearing nothing but a speedo. He noticed Shulk kissing Dunban, with Dunban trying to pull away, while Dry Bowser was cleaning the walls.

"What the Falcon...?" Captain Falcon cursed as he squinted, not believing this shit.

Lady Palutena farted as she graced everyone with her gassy presence, only to gasp and fart at the sight of Shulk kissing Dunban. "Oh my stars! I mean, my goodness! Shulk is gay!"

"It was quite obvious," Ike stated as he was eating a bucket of fried chicken on the ceiling, having no place to eat his chicken.

It should be obvious that all of this was taking place in Shulk's room, by the way.

"Shulk! Stop kissing me!" Dunban exclaimed as he kicked Shulk in the balls, then grabbed the Monado and stuffed it up Shulk's ass, running off as fast as he could.

"Oh! I'm really feeling this..." Shulk groaned as he held his privates in pain, falling to the ground. "I'll really feel this all night..."

Palutena farted a brassy deep pitched tuba toot as she left The Room, while Captain Falcon went to do more Falcon stuff, Ike continuing to eat chicken on the ceiling, and Dry Bowser continuing to do one of the many random jobs he found himself in.

_All of this would be explained... cuz Shulk can see the future, Marty. Great Scott!_


	2. Chapter 2

Shulk was heading down the hallway whistling to himself, wearing his regular clothes when he saw Dunban running down the hallway, being chased by fangirls.

'Oh no!' Shulk thought to himself as he pulled out his Monado. 'These chicks are chasing after my man... there's one thing I have to do...!'

Shulk then exclaimed it was Shulk time, as he jumped between the running Dunban and the fan girls, ripping off his clothing, to reveal... he had nothing on. This was a bad mistake, as the girls all screamed with joy, tackling Shulk and trying to have a piece of his naked body for themselves. Dunban looked on in dismay as Rayquaza zipped up to him.

"Ray, lmao! What's going on this time?" Rayquaza asked as he began turning himself around in the air.

Dunban sighed as he folded his arms together, shaking his head as he faced Rayquaza. "Shulk willingly sacrificed himself for me. I feel a birt guilty, just leaving him for these... fangirls." He shuddered.

Rayquaza laughed as he patted Dunban on the back of his head. "Leave this to me. RAY..." Rayquaza then transformed into Mega Rayquaza, scaring all the fangirls as they ran away in fright, messing themselves. "...quaza."

"I'm... really... feeling it..." Shulk moaned in pain, the fangirls having done considerable damage to him, with Mega Rayquaza taking him to Dr. Mario's office.  
Dunban sighed as he placed his right hand on his forehead. "Oh, why did I come back here...?"


	3. Chapter 3

Shulk was in the mansion's garden in the middle of the mansion as he was doing some gardening, when he spotted Aria Meloetta chasing after Dunban, who had cartons of different flavors of icing in his arms. Shulk sighed as he shook his head.

"Oh Dunban... you and your icing love." Shulk laughed as he went back to planting seeds, when he heard a loud boom, looking up to see Mega Rayquaza blasting the Koopalings, who were painting on his body while he was sleeping.

"What could convince those seven losers to pick on that green dragon?" Dark Pit asked in an edgy way as he was walking through the garden to get some exercise.

Shulk blinked as he shrugged, facing Dark Pit. Obviously they're playing some idiotic game to see who can go the longest causing mischief."

Lucina burped loudly as she walked by Dark Pit and Shulk, winking at the two as she burped again, walking off the lunch she had just had.

"...man, she's so got when she's gassy," Shulk and Dark Pit stated in unison, the two glancing at each other as Mega Rayquaza blasted Dark Pit, turning the edgy black angle into a pile of ash.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, who are you?" Shulk asked himself at the Guar Plains, with it plain boring.

"I could say the same thing for you, big guy!" The other Shulk exclaimed.

Dunban and Rayquaza exchanged glances with each other as the evening started to transcend into the night, with Metal Face laughing as he suddenly appeared.

"Well, looky here, two Shulks, and one... is wearing underwear?" Metal Face stopped as he was genuinely confused.

"Yeah, and I'm really feeling it!" Exclaimed the Shulk in his underwear, the one clearly from Smash Bros as he used the Smash Bros exploit of jumping through the air and then slashed Metal Face's metallic face several times, proceeding to hump his face as he was really feeling it, all right.

"...what the fuck is even going on anymore?" Dunban commented in disgust as the Shulk in regular clothing from Xenoblade began pulling his own clothes off, much to his dismay.

"Who cares, the readers get something funny," Rayquaza stated as he was now dressed up like Shulk, because he felt it was Shulk time. After all, being a legendary dragon Pokemon, he had a good rhythm going.


End file.
